


Two For One

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, Nostalgia, One-Shot, sam and dean - Freeform, season three, tag to The Maginficent Seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: A little elaboration of Sam's thoughts during the scene in 'The Magnificent Seven' when Dean entertains twins in a motel room. Season three.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say. I'm filled with nostalgia for the 'good old days'.

Banishment to the Impala with a book and flash-light while his big brother gave vent to his amorous needs in their motel room, would once have been received by Sam with a huff of disapproval and a standard bitch-face, but since Cold Oak Sam hadn't been able to deny his brother anything and even Dean's most outlandish desires found Sam ready and willing to collaborate in fulfilling them.

Dean had sold his soul for him; how did one even begin to repay such a sacrifice?

His brother should never have done that, should have left him for dead, and Sam hadn't been remiss in letting Dean know how rash he'd been in condemning himself to eternal damnation to save Sam's sorry ass.

Dean however seemed cockier and happier than ever, as if the mere fact of having Sam back at his side alive and whole, was giving him a high more potent than the most effective feel-good drug.

Sam felt somewhat overwhelmed that his resurrection should have such an effect on Dean, but maybe it wasn't so strange seeing he felt the same way about his big brother. Since leaving Stanford after Jess' death, Sam realised something had changed within him and the 'normal' he'd always sought would never be his.

He could do nothing to change what he was now, a twenty-four year old infected with demon blood, freaky psychic powers, and who had died and been resurrected by his anguished big brother via a crossroads deal.

Not exactly 'normal', Sam mused, no matter how he tried to twist and turn the facts.

 

They had, however, a mere year to find a way of getting Dean out of his deal, research to which Sam was dedicating every moment of his free time. Dean had saved him, now it was Sam's turn to repay his debt towards his big brother by any means possible, or impossible!

 

He settled down more comfortably in his seat, long legs automatically folding themselves into their usual position under the dash. Nothing was too much to give his brother some privacy.

Tonight Dean had decided to double his pleasure by bringing back a set of twins he'd picked up in a bar. Seemingly both girls had pouted at the idea that one of them would be denied a steamy night with the hot, green-eyed charmer, so Dean had generously offered his two-for-one services!

The delight on Dean's face when he'd stalked into the room, an identical busty blonde hanging on to each arm, almost made Sam burst into laughter, but his current acceptance of all Dean's antics simply caused him to pick up his stuff and transfer to the Impala without further comment.

 

Lifting his head to glance at the yellow-lit room window, Sam shook his head fondly, about to lower his eyes to his book once more when Dean suddenly appeared, a hand on each of the thin curtains, ready to draw them and add a little seclusion to his sexy goings-on. Their eyes met through the panes of glass, and Sam was again amazed at how he could feel so close to his brother even in the most awkward of moments.

Dean was undressed, yet he still had his amulet dangling on his chest. Sam knew that it was more than a mere necklace, it was a symbol of them, of Sam and Dean.

Dean cherished it as much as he did the Impala and Sam basked in the knowledge of how much his brother loved him, and how much Sam reflected that all-compassing love with his own.

A patented goofy smile of a five-year old curved itself on Dean's lips, paired with a wiggle of his eyebrows as he drew the curtains, causing Sam to roll his eyes before turning his attention to his text on 'Doctor Faustus' and putting all thoughts of what Dean was getting up to a few yards away, out of his head.

Then the phone rang...!

 

The End


End file.
